1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electrical connectors for coaxial cable. More specifically, the invention relates to cost efficient low loss connectors suitable for field installation upon flexible and or semi-rigid outer conductor coaxial cable using common hand tools.
2. Description of Related Art
Prior low cost crimp connectors, secured to the coaxial cable end(s) via application of a radial inward crimping force upon the connector body, have previously relied upon an integral inner sleeve coupled to the body to prevent collapse of the coaxial cable under the crimping force. The coaxial cable is inserted into the cable end of the body, against the sleeve that is driven between the outer conductor and the cable dielectric. Depending upon the coaxial cable used, it may be difficult to separate the outer conductor from the cable dielectric, to allow insertion of the inner sleeve there between, which frustrates connector installation. The body is then crimped against the inner sleeve supported outer conductor, creating a secure mechanical and electrical connection between the outer conductor and the connector body.
The narrow annular groove open to the cable end of the connector body, between the body and the inner sleeve, is dimensioned to receive the outer conductor of the cable end easily, yet not be so large that the distance the body must be deformed during crimping results in fracturing of the body. This dimensional conflict makes it difficult to apply reliable and or cost effective environmental seals between the cable and the connector body, to prevent moisture infiltration into the interconnection space that can degrade the electrical characteristics of the connection.
Competition within the cable and connector industry has increased the importance of improving the electrical characteristics of the interconnection while minimizing installation time, required installation tools, and or connector manufacturing and or materials costs.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a coaxial connector that overcomes deficiencies in the prior art.